


Wake Me Up With Kisses and Coffee

by Sunshineandteddybears



Series: Kissing Prompts [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Kissing Prompts, Lazy Morning, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy morning kisses, Tumblr Prompts, remile - Freeform, remy loves this man, sander shorts, sleep therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr of the same name. Based off this prompt: https://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/post/167643448339/fictional-kiss-promptsRemy doesn't want to wake up, too content in the warmth of his bed. But the soft kisses of his boyfriend might persuade him otherwise.





	Wake Me Up With Kisses and Coffee

  1. **lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up**

  


The morning sun crept its way through the uncovered window, slowly filling the room with it’s warm light. Closed eyes squeezed tighter, trying to prevent it from penetrating the lids. A grumble left the tired body as Remy burrowed further into the bed. A sleepy giggle sounded beside him and the exhausted man huffed at it. “Shush.” he grumbled out, still keeping his eyes closed. “M sleeping.”

  
Another giggle sounded and a warm body pressed into his own. The grumble turned into a content hum, Remy moving his arms to help allow the other man snuggle in closer. “We should probably get up.” he heard Emile say, but from the sluggish way he spoke and the yawn that escaped him afterwards told him that he had at least ten minutes before his partner actually attempted to leave the bed. 

“Shhhhhhh.” came his mumbled reply, blindly moving his face until it found warm lips to press against. If there was anyway to quiet the other man, it was with kisses. A pleasant hum passed between them and one kiss gave way to another. Then another and another. Soft and slow, no rush to do anything but press gently. 

“S nice.” Remy sighed out, brain not really thinking anything more complex than that. The kisses were nice after all. However, after a minute or two of lazy kisses, they were put to an end with one final one from Emile. 

“I’ll go make coffee.” Remy hummed and finally opened his eyes, watching Emile slip out of bed and shiver from the morning chill. 

  
_ I love that man. _ He thought, watching him go and making no move to follow after. He could sleep in five more minutes.


End file.
